


The Writing on the Wall

by Deannie



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1996-05-02
Updated: 1996-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-01 16:25:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deannie/pseuds/Deannie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A day in the life...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Writing on the Wall

He just left. I finally have a few minutes to myself--and I'm spending most of it thinking about what a great day we had. A picnic in the park--well, a lot more than a picnic. Oh, I can't help but laugh! It's a wonder we weren't arrested!  


Time for a nap, I think... He's too rambunctious for his own good.  


   


_RING_   


I absolutely _have_ to remember to turn down that ringer! I can't stand being woken up by a ringing phone... Okay, now where the hell did I put the receiver?  


There it is. "Hello?"  


"Hey. It's me." Oh God. That voice is enough to drive any woman mad!  


"Can you come down to the office? I have something I need you to take a look at."  


"Mulder," I ask, trying hard to sound angry. "What are you doing at the office? On Sunday? At 11:30 at night?"  


"I had a lot to do today," he replies, that secret smile in his voice. Annoying as he can sometimes be, I have to smile. _Things to do!_ "Oh, yeah," I reply lazily. "All those gorgeous girls..."  


"Just one," he replies. God, is he _sexy!_  


"Uh-huh." I can't believe I still bother to flirt with him. I'm hopeless, I am. "Well, it just so happens that _I_ had a very busy day, too."  


"Yeah," he replies, deadpan. "I hear those _Boys from Toyland_ tours can be hell."  


I can't help it. I have to giggle. That's okay, though--I think he actually gets off on that. "Yeah, well, there was this tall, dark, and handsome one in particular." I think he can probably hear my hormones raging from here. Oh, well...  


That could actually be a good thing. I can never spend too much time with the guy.  


"So, anyway," I continue. "I'm a little tired. As a matter of fact... You woke me up."  


"Oh." Is that lust I hear, Mulder? Naughty-naughty. "Well, since you're up..."  


"I could really use the extra beauty rest."  


"Trust me," he replies. "You don't need any more beauty rest. You keep sleeping, and you'll have _all_ the guys in the lab after you."  


"Uh-huh... Well, I really should go lie down, Mulder. Sorry I couldn't help you out." That's right, girl. Tease him.  


"Please?"  


Oh, God. That I'm-a-lost-puppy-won't-you-give-me-a-home voice.  


"Okay, Mulder," I reply, putting as much of a martyred sigh in my voice as I can. Sounds pretty good, actually. Mom taught me well. "I'll be there in half an hour."  


   


Okay, twenty-five minutes. And there he is, sitting at _my_ desk, feet up, like Lord of the Manor.  


"Hey, Mulder," I quip, knocking playfully at his knees. "You want to get your feet off my desk, please?"  


He smiles that drop-dead smile of his. No man should be that good-looking. "Sorry. It just took you so long to get here."  


"Uh-huh." I sit at the desk, and he does that sexy little thing he does, leaning over me and reaching his hand across my chest. "So what did you want me to look at?"  


The sheet in front of me is his point of interest, and the questions he asks are suitably outrageous. But he's so _close!_ I'm sweating by the time we finish.  


"Was that all you needed, Mulder?" I ask, a slight invitation in my voice. I know he'll pick up on it--it's just a question of how he'll respond. "Can I go home now?"  


That smile again. Mmmh!  


"Yeah, that's it." Damnit! Foiled again. One perfect day ruined.  


\--OH! And here comes the reason why! Breezing up, lovely as ever.  


I hate this. I can't even be jealous! She's one of those perfect people that you just want to be happy--even if it's with the guy _you'd_ like to get into bed!  


"Going out tonight?" I ask, trying hard not to sound catty. She's a nice kid. Maybe she even deserves him.  


"Not really," Mulder replies. "We've just got some paperwork to do before tomorrow, or Skinner will kill us." He leans down, and I get the sense that God is punishing me for something. I can't imagine what--I've been good. 

Mostly.  


"Hey, Henderson," he says, in that sexy, low voice of his. "Thanks for coming down here on such short notice."  


As Mulder and Scully walk out, I just end up burying my head in my hands.  


The perfect couple.  


* * *  
The End  


FANDOM: X-Files  
RATING: G  
ORIENTATION: Het (haha) 


End file.
